A Naley Wedding
by ravenschickie23
Summary: nate and haley are getting married, and anything can go wrong expect the unexpected all i have to say is A Wedding In Tree Hill Always Has things go wrong
1. Default Chapter

hello! i kno another fic! lol well this is an idea i got from the play that we are doing in school right now, its a little different but along the same lines. well here it is! if you dont reply i wont update so please reply good or bad

A Naley Wedding

"I can't believe Nate and I are finally getting married today!" said the soon to be Mrs. Nathan Scott.

"You look beautiful Hales, Nathan is going to die when he sees you." Brook Davis, on of the Maids of Honor said.

"You guys are finally getting married! I can't wait until Lucas and I get married!" Peyton Sawyer, the other Maid of Honor, said to her two best friends.

"Wait! Lucas proposed to you!" Brook said hiding her disappointment.

"Well no, not yet anyway. But I think he will soon."

"Oh, well we better finish getting ready."

"You're finally getting married man." Lucas Scott said to his younger brother.

"Yup"

"Ya know what I told ya earlier?"

"About what you are going to do tonight? Yea."

"I don't think I'm going to do it."

"What! Why not?"

"Well I've fallen in love with someone else. I mean I love Peyton but she...she just isn't anything like the other girl."

"Wow, so what are you going to do?"

"I don't know."

"Yea, well I have to get married now."

As Nathan saw Haley coming down the isle he felt like he couldn't breathe, she was beautiful. She took his breath away every time he looked at her. To him, she was the most beautiful person in the world. When she got to the end of the isle, she kissed her dad and then went to stand with her soon to be husband.

"I love you." Nathan mouthed to Haley.

"I love you too." Haley mouthed back.

As the priest started the ceremony, Nathan and Haley didn't hear a word that was said, they were too caught up in each other.

After the wedding they headed to the reception hall. They got their pictures taken and were waiting to be announced for the first time as Mr. and Mrs. Nathan Scott, when the wedding planner came in.

"Um Nathan, Haley, the DJ was in an accident on 95, he is ok but he has to go to the hospital to get some tests done so he can't get here. I called the company that he worked for but all their other Djs are busy."

"Nate what are we going to do! We can't not have music!"

"Do you think anyone will have CDs in their cars or something?"

"Probably, I'll go see."

"Nate what if their isn't anyone with CDs in their car?"

"Its ok Hales someone will have CDs." 


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Ok So now Nathan and Haley would like to share their first dance together as husband and wife." said Haley's sister Sam, who decided to play DJ for the night. 

Thankfully Brook had a bunch of CDs in her car and went out to get them so they could dance the night away.

"We are finally married!" Haley smiled as she danced with Nathan.

"How downs it feel to be Mrs. Nathan Scott?" Nathan asked smiling back.

"Wonderful."

After everyone ate Haley was in the bathroom with Brook.

"So Hales how does it feel to be married? Brook asked, a little sadness could be heard in her voice.

"Great. What's the matter Brookie? You sound sad?"

"Nothing." Brook lied.

"That's a lie and you know it."

"Ok fine but you can't tell anyone promise?"

"I promise."

"I, I love Luke."

"Luke? My best friend Luke? As in Lucas Scott Luke?"

"Do you know any other Luke?"

"Good point. When did this happen?"

"I while ago. I mean I know we shouldn't have done that behind her back but I couldn't help it, I just love him so much."

"You mean you guys were cheating on Peyton?"

"Yea its gonna hurt her so much but I cant help my feelings."

"I know what you mean. Everything will be ok Brook."

When Haley and Brook came out of the bathroom it was time for everyone to make toasts.

"You guys are finally married. I always knew you two would be the first up at the alter. I hope you guys live a long happy life together. Hales if he does anything idiotic or anything, you can either kick his ass or just call me and I'll do it for ya. I just hope that one day I will be as happy as you two are with that one special woman." Lucas said causing Peyton to smile thinking he was talking about her. As Lucas said that he unconsciously looked in Brook's direction.

The toasts went on for a few minutes and after they were finished it was time to cut the cake.

"My parents told me that if we smash the cake in each other's faces we will have to pay for the entire wedding." Haley whispered to Nathan as they walked over to where the cake was.

Nathan nicely fed Haley the cake, not wanting to pay for the entire wedding. Haley on the other hand took the piece of cake and smashed it in Nathan's face. .

"Oh you're in trouble!" Nathan said laughing."

"I'm sorry! I had too!" Haley said laughing. 


End file.
